The present invention is generally directed to lock assemblies and more particularly to a latch assembly for holding a free hanging door against a supporting frame.
Industrial and agricultural buildings often include a relatively large sliding door to permit storage of rather large industrial or agricultural equipment. The doors are relatively light, normally being constructed from a metal frame with sheet metal engaged thereover. The doors are hung on a frame for sliding movement along a track so that the doors can slide relative to the door frame. The bottom of the doors are generally not fixed so that the doors have a tendency to pivot outwardly
When strong winds are encountered, the wind tends to force the doors outwardly which, under extreme circumstances, may cause damage to the doors. This phenomenon is also enhanced due to the pressure differential that is created in high wind situations such that the pressure inside the building tends to push the doors outwardly.
In order to preclude "flapping" of such doors under such conditions, latch assemblies have been employed which draw the doors up against the door support frame. The latches, when operated, draw the doors up to the building or door frame to achieve a snug fit therebetween. As a result, damage to the doors during high wind conditions is thereby precluded.
While latch assemblies for such use have been generally successful, there remains a need for an improved latch assembly which provides features not found in the latch assemblies developed heretofore. For example, it is most desirable for the latch assemblies to be out of the way of the door opening when the doors are opened to permit equipment to be passed through the door opening. Furthermore, it is most advantageous to have a latch assembly which is self-locking so that the doors may be rapidly drawn up against the door frame under serious wind conditions with little effort. Additionally, it is most desirable to have such a latch assembly which is non-handed, that is capable of right or left hand mounting.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved latch assembly for holding a free hanging door against a support frame.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved latch assembly which is non-handed (i.e. neither right nor left hand) and self-latching.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved latch assembly which may be held in a rest condition with no portion thereof extending into the door opening.
The invention therefore provides a latch assembly for holding a free hanging door against a support frame which includes a substantially planar base adapted to be mounted on the support frame wherein the base includes a raised portion at one end thereof and a latch recess within the raised portion. The latch assembly further includes a handle member pivotally mounted to the base at a pivot point intermediate the ends thereof, with the handle member including a latch projection at one end thereof and a hook coupled to the end of the handle member opposite the latch projection. The latch assembly further includes a yieldable biasing means at the pivot point for urging the handle member against the base. The latch projection is arranged to enter the latch recess and be retained therein by the biasing means upon the door being firmly against the support frame for locking the handle and the door.